roleplay_shepperton_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Triplets
Creation James created the triplets to create the illusion of having three children but where really just his research into genetic modification and creation, Pearl was a susses because he used 8 out of 10 of his DNA and gentics to creat her with the modifications being. # Female brain. # Breasts ,Vagina & whom capable of procreating. # More thin bone design and female pelvis. # All the skills and talents necessary to fill his criteria The three triplets where research but whet wrong when a boiler failed in the generator room leading to a 30 second power outage leading to the triplets birth when the life support systems stopped responding, The locking mechanism failed and these barley cable of breathing genetic beings where born. James immediately ordered that his car be readied and that a delivery truck with GMCCP's was taken to Steam Manor for further investigation and that the power grid should be upgraded to meet a safety criteria to stop incident like this happening again. When he got home pearl was sent on a trip to the factory for a safety evaluation but it was really a way to knock her out and put her inside one of the GMCCP's for memory modification and genetic changes to make her believe she had Triplets. James changed some legal documents that night to say the kids had been born and that pearl had gone to the London Hospital to give berth to them, James then bribed the owner of the Hospital and it's staff to say he was there and that the triplets where born. But to cover the Hospital sceam he made sure the News or Government said nothing to no one. Modification The triplets weren't perfect they had improper brain functions and genetic mess ups leading to bone and tissue problems. James had a lot to deal with from running his company and managing the O'Hara Foundations finance and legal rights at court and to top it all off had to pull of a stunt about having kids. So he had to contract a family know as the stark family an american family who had Stark Industries to call there own James bribed them to mange the O'Hara Foundation until he could take it back they agreed for a healthy sum of 875.000.000 Pounds. Over the course of a decade James made many modification to the triplets until he cracked it. "Why bother creating them out of thin air when you can pick three random people of the side of the street and use there coding infuse it with the Genetic coding from you're self and then chop and change between them then erase there memory but keep the coding and make a Human being" He thought. So the next day he sent some workers to his office Josh Lomans Finn McMartin and his sectary Melony Moore and gassed them and sent them to the research facility for a genetic copy then they changed the part of being called in and instead they only remember being called in one at a time for a 30 Minute meeting each. Then he had the original triplets put into the GMCCP's and modified there genetic code then he made them have child hood memory's then he gave them skills. Josh His brain power and think on a dime. and Finn Mechanical that Like his " James His Father " could take a machine he'd never seen before repair it and make it better. Melony his slightly stronger knuckles to put up a fare fight. All of this lead to him having change more documents to say they had been to doctors had shots done. been to private school, teachers saying they'd been there in there classes, Students saying they knew them, office paper work to say they'd been there ever day for 5 years. And all to cover them up.